MURDER (Season Two)/Sneak Peaks
MURDER Premiere One Year Anniversary Sneak Peak A shiver reaching up the back of a man. Putting on white gloves, a necktie, and dark shoes. Tying the knot, he walks over to the Mirror, making sure that his appearance is, satisfactory. “ My name is Charles Butler. Ironically yes, I am a butler and my last name is Butler. I am the head of the staff here at the Butler and King Hotel and Resort. This hotel is for the wealthy, therefore that is why I have a maid working for me. " He opens his door and begins to eerily walk down the hall, step by step, making loud noises echoing throughout the hotel. “ Thirteen New Mortals are arriving here. To play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are..." It cuts to Charles standing at the top of the staircase, watching the first black car entering the driveway. Unlike last time, he has a frown. “ For this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder." ---- cuts to a dirt road. Music begins to be heard. As the music gets louder, we see a fence surrounding the edge. The Cliffside on the other side of the road appears like a rockslide is coming. It had looked like this for many years. Zooming outward, it reveals above the cliffs is a jungle. A farther view reveals it’s an island. Suddenly, a red car drives by. It's a [http://www.plan59.com/images/JPGs/ford_1960_sunliner_red_00.jpg 1960 Ford Sunliner in Montecarlo Red. There are two guys in T-Shirts and sunglasses. There’s also two gals in polka dot dresses. ] 1: Go faster! Faster! 1: Alright. pushes the petal, and the car begins to speed around the curvy roads. Suddenly, one of the tires pop. The car begins to swerve towards the fence on the edge of the road, where below lay the cliffs and death. 2: You're losing control of the car! 1: I know that! the car begins to swerve, another car shows up. The Drivers, not paying attention hit the red car, hitting it into the fence. The fence breaks as the car goes half-way over. The other car's driver gets out, but they look in disbelief. Driver: My God.... car begins heading forward and back, as the teenagers scream in terror. 2: Someone help us, please! Help us! Driver: Um... oh my gosh... car begins going closer towards the Cliffside. It cuts to a teenager who is on a motorcycle. He looks out at the blue ocean, smelling the sea salt. Teen: I love that smell. he sees the red car crash through the gate, as seen before. Knowing they're in trouble, he heads towards the crash site as soon as possible. As the car slowly starts edging closer, Gal 1 and Guy 1 look at each other. 1: I don't want to die, Arthur. Arthur: neither do I.... neither do I, Diana. grab each other’s hands, as the Teen reaches the site. He jumps off his motorcycle, which proceeds to ram into the Other Driver's car. The Teen runs towards the red car. Teen: Are you alright? Are any of you hurt? Arthur: We could use some help... car leans forward a bit, as Diana and Gal 2 scream. Teen: The car's only staying level because of the equal amount of weight on both sides of the car. Teen then sees the Other Driver. Teen: Hey, come over here! I'm going to need your help. Other driver walks towards him. Teen: I need you to get on the back of the car with me. both do so. Teen: Okay to make sure the car doesn't fall, I need everyone to stand. BE CAREFUL. and Diana, as well as Guy 2 and Gal 2 carefully stand up on their seats, grabbing their belongings. Teen: Okay, you two in the back, slowly come towards us. 2 and Gal 2 take slow steps, carefully walking onto the back of the car, before reaching the Teen and the Other Driver, and getting out the car. Suddenly, the car becomes unstable. Teen: 'Stay still! stays still, making the car stop shaking. 'Teen: Okay now you two have the hardest job. I need you to jump over the seat, walk onto the back of the car, and grab our hands so we can all get off. Diana: But my purs- Arthur: Diana, do you want to die? Diana: No... Arthur: Leave the purse then. Teen: On my count.... One... Two.... THREE. NOW. and Diana jump over their front seats into the back seats, and start hurrying towards the Teen and the Other Driver. They successfully make it to the ground, as the Teen and the Other Driver jump off, and turn around. The car, with no more weight, begins to take a dive down the Cliffside into the ocean below. As it does, the Teen notices something on the popped tire. A bullet. The Teen turns around, and looks at the cliffs above him to see a man in the distance, walking away. However, he is unable to get a good look at him. The teen turns around to watch the car fall into the ocean, sinking below into its underwater tomb. Arthur: My car..... My car.... 2: I almost just.... uhh...hh... 2: Clark, take a breath. Breath. Diana: Easy for you to say Vicki. turns around to see the Teen. They lock eyes as something falls out of Vicki's purse. It’s a music box. The music box opens, to reveal the inside is a miniature Wikia Island. Music notes begin playing a mysterious piece of music. Teen: That music... I feel like I've heard that somewhere. Vicki: Really? I got it from John King. He had a sale of some stuff a few years back. This used to belong to his brother, the Mayor. But the Mayor said he didn't want it anymore. Teen: That's... interesting. closes the Music Box as the two look at each other. Suddenly, Diana cuts in. Diana: Well thank you, Mr.... Driver: Donal Malloy. I'm an Irish Tourist. Diana: Well thank you Mr. Malloy. And thank you.... um, what's your name? Clark, Diana, and Vicki look at the brown haired Teen, as he says his name. Teen: My name is Charles.... Charles Butler. WIKIA ISLAND 25 YEARS EARLIER ''PRESENT DAY WIKIA ISLAND - 6 MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS AT WIKIA MANOR '' cuts to a plane flying above Wikia Island. Charles is sitting in the Economy Class, reading a brochure about Wikia Island. Charles: This should be fun. a flight attendant asks if he wants anything to drink. Charles: No thank you, my dea- looks at the Flight Attendant to see its Melina, one of the Maids from Wikia Manor. Charles: Melina.... someone grabs his hand. He looks over to see Erica, the other maid of Wikia Manor. Charles: Erica.... Erica: Why Charles.... why did you let us die? he jumps out of his seat, to see all of the guests. Sci is in one of the back seats with a rope around his neck, while Bloxx exits out of the airplane's bathroom, burned up, and Dark goes into it, blood all over him. Charles looks around, as an air marshal walks up to him. Marshal: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to die.... [Charles turns around to see Ermac, the Killer of Season One, smiling and with a sword. He stabs a passenger, who looks like Nick, as the passengers next to him, looking like Reo and Toon scream in horror. Suddenly the plane dives down, as everyone falls forward. The side door opens up, as Sklei and RG are sucked out and Ermac points a gun at Charles. Just as Ermac pulls the trigger.... Charles opens his eyes, finding himself in his new Butler Quarters. Charles looks at the time. Its 9. Charles gets up, and looks at the sign. THE BUTLER AND KING HOTEL AND RESORT - FOOD * POOL * SUNDRIES. He sighs in relief. ] Charles: It was just a dream... it.... was a dream. sits on the bed of his new quarters. He looks around. The Room looked perfect, much better than his last quarters. Of course, that was only because it was owned by a madman. Those days were over. He didn't know if he wanted to go, he had so much history on the island, but it paid well. Almost too good to be honest. Suddenly, there's a door knock. A letter is slipped under the door. Charles turns around, and slowly walks towards the letter. It was familiar... too familiar. Nervous, he grabbed the letter, and opened it up. His face turned to the same one he had all those months ago. He drops the letter as the camera faces it. A new game has begun. Charles: Not again.... not again. looks around the room, thinking. Then he goes and opens his closet. Putting on white gloves, a necktie, and dark shoes. Tying the knot, he walks over to the Mirror, making sure that his appearance is, satisfactory. Looking at himself in the Mirror, Charles recalls one of his pieces of dialogue he spoke during his duration at Wikia Manor. Charles: For this, ladies and gentlemen is a game... of Murder. cuts to a boat heading towards Wikia Island. The captain of the boat positions his boat towards the dock, as his passenger, and only passenger looks at the island. Captain: We're nearly at the Island. Passenger: Good. Captain: So if you don't mind me asking, what is your purpose here? Passenger: I've been invited to spend some time at a hotel that will publicly open in a few weeks. Just to make sure everything is good and in order. Captain: Okay. Passenger: I'm also here to play a game.... a murderous game. boat reaches the dock, and the Passenger gets out of the boat, with their suitcase. Passenger: Your tip... Captain walks towards the Passenger, holding a $50 bill in American Cash. However, the Passenger takes out a Silencer, and pulls the trigger. The captain hits the ground as the Passenger grabs the Captain, and throws him into the salty ocean. Taking a rag and cleaning up the blood, the rag is put into a fish bait box, and the passenger leaves without another word, walking away with his suitcase. ---- So what did you think of the sneak peak? What did you think of the opening? Who do you believe just committed MURDER? Why hasn't Season Two come out already? Summer Hwk. I know I've been promising Season Two for a long time now, and I'm really sorry guys, I'm trying to get as much written as possible. I do have good news though, its not like I've only written the first three episodes of the season :P Its just six. Anyway comment below, let me know what you think, and #BringMURDERBack. Oh and #HaveSciReturnforRealz (since I'm going immediately inactive following this).